XANA: Destruction finale
by YourLovelyDream
Summary: XANA est de retour et cette fois plus puissante que jamais. Et encore une fois, qui sont les mieux placés pour l'arrêter ? DES ENFANTS - Matoine léger


**Disclaimer**

**Ceci est un crossover entre Code Lyoko et un Matoine tout léger****, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**L'univers de m'appartient pas ! Il appartient a deux gars dont j'ai totalement oublié les noms ! (honneur à eux)**

**J'ai réalisé cette fiction par pur plaisir et je ne gagne pas d'argent à la publier.**

**Si vous, bande de petits lecteurs, vous avez des idées de « mots de la fin » n'hésitez pas.**

**Remerciements**

**_Mathilde_ pour son travail de beta-reader.**

_**William**_** pour m'avoir inspiré le personnage de... William xD**

_**Pandipute **_**pour son mot de la fin**

* * *

><p><span><strong>XANA : Destruction finale<strong>

**Renaissance**

Le docteur Richard Samuels était quelqu'un d'important et il le savait mieux que personne. Il faisait partie des nombreuses personnes sur cette planète qui savent à quel point leur travail est utile pour la communauté.

En effet, notre homme travaillait pour une organisation secrète dont la narratrice n'a absolument pas le droit de révéler le nom.

Du moins c'est ce que lui a raconté l'auteur. Mais après vérification il s'est avéré que cette dernière avait juste la flemme d'inventer un acronyme avec un minimum de sens.

Bref. Le docteur Samuels occupait, au sein de l'organisation, le poste de directeur du département de protection contre les menaces électrochimiques. Travail qui fut très important à une certaine époque et qui promettait de l'être durant les années qui allaient suivre.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Richard tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle ou il allait diriger une réunion capitale pour la survie de la planète.

Il se souvenait encore de son supérieur qui était venu lui annoncer en personne le retour de XANA, un programme multi-agent maléfique, crée par Franz Hopper.

Samuels le prévoyait déjà, cette affaire allait lui apporter argent et respect.

En arrivant devant la salle de réunion, il put entendre les rires de ses collègues. Rires qu'il prit un malin un plaisir à interrompre.

Il eut juste besoin d'ouvrir la porte pour qu'un silence s'empare des hommes qui s'entassaient dans la pièce.

"Bien_, commença-t-il._ Messieurs, c'est un sujet grave qui nous réunit aujourd'hui.

Un spécimen électrochimique que nous avons identifié comme étant XANA menace, une nouvelle fois, la Terre. "

Le docteur Mohamed Lee (The Big Bang théorie représente), un des derniers chercheur recruté, fit remarquer qu'étant nouveau, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de…. « XANA ».

Le directeur du département se lança dans de rapide explications qui furent suivies d'un nouveau silence.

Ce fut le docteur Lee qui le brisa.

"Y'a-t-il un moyen de l'arrêter ?

- Autrefois, _expliqua Samuels, _nous avions réussi à stopper la menace grâce à quatre adolescents. Mais ils ont actuellement plus de 40 ans et ils n'ont plus la vivacité nécessaire pour combattre XANA. Alors c'est en leur progéniture que nous placerons nos espoirs."

Alors que les visages des scientifiques s'emplissaient d'un mélange de surprise et de curiosité, Richard alluma un vidéo projecteur, qui projeta alors l'image d'un nourrisson.

"William Della Robbia, fils de Odd Della Robbia et de Mélusine Lafontaine. Cette dernière n'était pas impliquée dans « l'affaire Lyoko ». Leur jeune garçon est âgé de 3 mois. "

Il appuya sur un bouton de la télécommande qui contrôlait le projecteur et la photo de William disparut pour laisser place à celle d'une jeune fille également très jeune.

"Ludovika Delmas, issue du premier mariage de M. Della Robbia avec Miss Elisabeth Delmas alias « Sissi ». Elle était, à la base, impliquée dans l'affaire mais les autres membres ont estimé qu'elle n'était pas digne de confiance. Elle ne garde donc aucun souvenir de cette aventure. Leur fille est âgée de 1 an."

L'image changea encore et, cette fois, apparut un garçon plus vieux que les autres. Il avait des cheveux relativement longs, coiffés n'importe comment.

"Antoine-Daniel Stern, fils de Ulrich Stern et de Yumi Ishiyama, tout deux impliqué dans notre affaire. Il est actuellement âgé de 3 ans."

Et hop. Ce fut le tour de la photo d'un petit châtain aux yeux bleus quasiment surnaturels.

"Mathieu Belpois, fils de Jérémie Belpois et de Aelita Stones qui sont un peu les « cerveaux du complot ». Le petit est actuellement âgé de 4 ans."

Samuels marqua une pause pour observer la réaction de ses collègues. Certains semblaient captivés, d'autres outrés et il y en avait même qui était encore en train de plaisanter joyeusement sur la coiffure du fils Stern.

Il appuya une nouvelle et dernière fois sur le bouton pour laisser place à un nourrisson qui devait être le plus jeune de toute la petite bande.

"Xanaëlle Belpois…

-C'est quoi ce prénom ? _l'interrompit le docteur Lee en ricanant._ "

Toutes les autres personnes présentes lui répondirent par un « CHUT ! » des plus mémorables et incitèrent Richard à continuer.

"Je disais donc… Xanaëlle Belpois, ses parents, Jérémie et Aelita, ont jugé bon de s'inspirer d'un phénomène qui a failli les tuer plus d'une fois pour lui choisir son prénom. La demoiselle est actuellement âgée d'1 jour."

Des expressions choquées. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait voir autour de lui. Personne n'osait parler. Sauf Mohamed qui intervint une nouvelle fois.

"Ca vous amuse d'utiliser des enfants aussi jeunes pour une mission aussi dangereuse ?"

Le docteur Samuels soupira. Il y avait deux choses qui l'intéressaient dans la vie, l'argent et les enfants.

Avec cette mission on lui demandait de choisir entre les deux… Choix très rapidement effectué en fonction des besoins de l'humanité.

L'humanité avait besoin d'être sauvée par des enfants, alors il avait choisi l'argent.

"Bien sûr, il faudra attendre qu'ils grandissent, _dit-il sans cacher sa consternation_. Et pour répondre à votre question M. Lee, non ça ne m'amuse pas. Mais ces jeunes sont probablement notre seule chance de vaincre XANA et donc de sauver la Terre. "

* * *

><p>Alexis Lloyd n'aurait jamais cru devoir faire ça à un moment de sa triste vie.<p>

Annoncer à des parents la quasi certaine mort de leurs enfants pour le « bien de la planète ».

Du moins, c'est ce que lui avait dit le docteur Samuels.

Il aurait préféré que ce dernier envoie quelqu'un d'autre mais, apparemment, c'est lui qui avait le plus de tact.

Alexis s'avança dans une rue et s'arrêta au numéro 18. Une fois devant la porte, et après une seconde d'hésitation, il sonna.

Un homme blond vint lui ouvrir.

L'homme sembla d'ailleurs le reconnaître malgré le nombre incalculable d'année qui s'était écoulées depuis leurs dernières rencontres.

"Lloyd ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-M. Belpois, j'ai entendu dire que vous Mme Stones receviez messieurs Della Robbia et Stern ainsi que Mme Ishiyama."

* * *

><p><strong>Si toi aussi t'étais fan de Code Lyoko, laisse une review. Si tu n'étais pas fan de Code Lyoko, laisse une review.<strong>

**Mot de la fin: Stratosphérique**


End file.
